A Wish
by XxIvystormxX
Summary: Silverkit had it all; loving parents, good friends, and a clan that favors her. Then it all goes down the drain when she makes a wish that will surely change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**SquirrelClan**

Leader: Accornstar- Brownish- grey tom with green eyes

Deputy: Branchleap- Brown tom with one white paw and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Speckleberry: Pretty light grey she cat with darker flecks.- Skypaw: White tom, green eyes

**Warriors:**

Leafbreeze: Brown she cat with green eyes- Smokepaw

Flameheart: ginger tom with white belly and blue eyes- Boulderpaw

Sootblossom: dark grey she cat with light amber eyes

Mudshade: light brown tom with darker paws and ears, green eyes

Shadowstorm: Smokey grey tom with white paws and blue eyes- Gingerpaw

Birdfeather: Silver she cat with green eyes

Hawkthorn: Brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Volefoot: Small tabby tom with a long tail and small green eyes

Mouseclaw: light brown tom with green eyes

Cloudwhisker: greyish white she cat with blue eyes

Redflight: jumpy ginger she cat with darker paws and ears green eyes- Ashpaw

Frostcloud: pretty white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Smokepaw: smokey grey tom with really dark amber eyes

Boulderpaw: dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and light amber eyes

Gingerpaw: dark ginger she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Ashpaw: grey she cat with green eyes and darker flecks

**Queens**:

Dawnflower:Pretty grey she cat; mother of Shadowstorm's kits (2)

Petalnose: beautiful light ginger she cat; mother of Branchleap's kits (5)

Spottedfrost: pretty tortie and white; mother of Flamehearts kits (3)

**Kits**:

Dawnflower's kits: Swiftkit: Black and white she cat; Bouncekit: Grey tom.

Spottedfrost's kits: Hazelkit: golden-honey she cat; Willowkit: tortie and white she cat; Firekit: ginger tom.

Petalnose's kits: Vinekit: brown she cat; Rosekit: light ginger she cat; Lionkit: golden brown tom; Cloverkit: small brown she cat; Silverkit: silver and brown she cat with long teeth

**Elder:**

Smallwhisker: small grey she cat with light amber eyes

**StormClan**

Leader: Nightstar: Black she cat with green eyes

Deputy: Lightning-gaze: Blue grey tom with sharp dark amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Leafstrike: Dark brown she cat

**Warriors: **

Cloudnose: greyish white she cat**  
**

Rainblossom: Dark grey she cat

Darksky: Black she cat

Floodripple: Blue grey tom

Oakthorn- Dark brown tom- Wetpaw

**Queens:**

Mistydew- Pretty silver tabby

Greyfrost: Grey she cat

**Elder: **

Wetnose: grey, ill old tom

**MouseClan:**

Leader: Smallstar: Wise, small brown she cat

Deputy: Brackenstorm: Golden brown tom

Medicine Cat: Bouncewhisper: Deaf, jumpy brown tom- Specklepaw

**Warriors:**

Nutleap: pretty light brown she cat- Grasspaw

Beestep: huge tabby tom

Neetlefoot: small ginger she cat

Spottedflight: tortie and white she cat

Berryflame: Dark ginger she cat

Lionwhisker: Big golden tom- Lilypaw

**Queens:**

Blossomsplash: tortie she cat

Feathercloud: Silver she cat

**Elders:**

Brownfield: Brown old tom

Goldensplash: golden she cat

**SunClan:**

Leader: Goldenstar: A big golden she cat

Deputy: Lakesplash: glossy silver she cat

Medicine Cat: Skygaze: Beautiful Blue grey she cat

**Warriors:**

Forestclaw: A handsome brown tom- Waterpaw

Owlblossom: brown she cat

Birdsong: dark silver she cat

Russetstep: dark ginger she cat

Lionstorm: Big golden tom

Redheart: Pretty dark ginger she cat

Feahterfoot: Blue grey she cat

Grassfang: light brown she cat

**Queen:**

Dappleflower: tortie and white she cat

**Elder:**

Thornfang: Old brown tom

**Cats Outside The Clan**

Apple: Pretty light ginger she cat, pale green eyes.

Dew: blue grey she cat

Frost: Blue grey tom

**Prologue**

Petalnose went outside of the nursery to get some fresh air. It was Leaf-bare and the air was cold, but Petalnose didn't mind. Moments later, her mate Branchleap came to her side.

"What are you doing outside so close to your kitting?!" he asked.

" The nursery was to stuffy, and you don't need to watch over me like a blind kit!" Petalnose teased.

Branchleap's reply was pressing his muzzle against hers. Then he whisper in her ear:

" We'll be parents in a few sunrises."

" I know." Petalnose meowed back.

Branchleap intertwined his tail with her. They sat together and Petalnose looked up at the silverpelt. **_Oh Starclan, let everything go alright!_**

**Chapter 1**

Silverkit woke up a start. She was reminded with the same exciting thought. In one moon, she would be made the best apprentice her clan had ever known. One sunrise ago,their leader, Accornstar, had told them the good news. Beside her, her brother, Lionkit, also woke up with the same excitment in his eyes. It was a one moon wait, but they were to excited to care. It was really early, so she and her brother went back to snuggle close with their mother. But Silverkit didnt go back to sleep.

Silverkit went outside of the nursery and took a gulp of air. The scent of forest made her eyes mist and caused her mind to wander of. She shook her pelt as her sister, Cloverkit called for her. She walked into the clearing and followed her sister to the fresh kill pile. Silverkit sniffed it a bit, then selceted a plump squirrel. They walked over to a shady spot, and laided down. Silverkit took the first bite. " Yum!" she exclaimed as the taste of squirrel burst in her mouth. Cloverkit did the same. As they continued to eat the squirrel, Silverkit started to daydream about catching the squirrel. She was stalking it... no, she was ready to pounce when Cloverkits voice rang into her ear and the squirrel squirmed up a tree.

" Aw, really, I was about to kill a squirrel!" Silverkit complained.

She licked her teeth of the blood, but stopped quickly at Cloverkit looking at them.

"What?" she asked her.

"Well, your teeth are so long and...pointy."Cloverkit finished, still looking at Silverkits teeth.

Silverkit walked over to a puddle, and looked at her teeth._ Just some help to become the greatest leader EVER! _She thought.

"Nah, its nothing."She lied.

They finished eating their food, and went their separate ways. Silvekit bounded to the other side of the clearing, where she found her best friends, Swiftkit and Hazelkit.

" Hey,you guys wanna play a game of moss ball?"She asked the kits.

"Sure!" Swiftlkit replied.

Hazelkit nodded. Silverkit ran back inside the nursery, grabbed her moss ball, and appeared the next moment with it. She padded over to the kits. Swiftlkit was jumping up and down waiting for Silverkit to come, but Hazelkit remained patient. When Silverkit arrived with the moss ball, all she heard was Swiftkit blabbing on and on.

"Can I go first? Oh,please can I go first? Huh, huh,can I,can I,can I?" She blabbed.

"Whatever!" Silverkit replied.

So she passed the moss ball to Swiftkit. The game had finally begun. Swiftkit battered the ball into the air, and swung her paw so it hit it, sending the moss ball to Hazelkit. Hazelkit swiftly raised a paw in the air, allowing the ball to touch her paw, then hitting it in Silverkits direction. The game continued, but at one point, The ball was flying at Silverkit, she got her paw on it, and with all her might, she flung it at Swiftkit, who barely got hit.

"Whoa, Silverkit! Watch it!" She yowled crossly.

"Sorry!" Silverkit said, ducking her head between her paws.

"You know what guys? I think I'm going to cool of by the tree." She said.

Hazelkit gave a small nod, but Swifykit replied:

" No, just keep throwing moss balls at us so we can get our eats taken off from them!" She muttered sarcastically.

Siverkit went under the shade. It was a hot day, and she needed a nap. But the thing was, when she woke up, she wasn't in the same place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allegiances**

**SquirrelClan**

Leader: Accornstar- Brownish- grey tom with green eyes

Deputy: Branchleap- Brown tom with one white paw and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Speckleberry: Pretty light grey she cat with darker flecks.- Skypaw: White tom, green eyes

**Warriors:**

Leafbreeze: Brown she cat with green eyes- Smokepaw

Flameheart: ginger tom with white belly and blue eyes- Boulderpaw

Sootblossom: dark grey she cat with light amber eyes

Mudshade: light brown tom with darker paws and ears, green eyes

Shadowstorm: Smokey grey tom with white paws and blue eyes- Gingerpaw

Birdfeather: Silver she cat with green eyes

Hawkthorn: Brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Volefoot: Small tabby tom with a long tail and small green eyes

Mouseclaw: light brown tom with green eyes

Cloudwhisker: greyish white she cat with blue eyes

Redflight: jumpy ginger she cat with darker paws and ears green eyes- Ashpaw

Frostcloud: pretty white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Smokepaw: smokey grey tom with really dark amber eyes

Boulderpaw: dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and light amber eyes

Gingerpaw: dark ginger she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Ashpaw: grey she cat with green eyes and darker flecks

**Queens**:

Dawnflower:Pretty grey she cat; mother of Shadowstorm's kits (2)

Petalnose: beautiful light ginger she cat; mother of Branchleap's kits (5)

Spottedfrost: pretty tortie and white; mother of Flamehearts kits (3)

**Kits**:

Dawnflower's kits: Swiftkit: Black and white she cat; Bouncekit: Grey tom.

Spottedfrost's kits: Hazelkit: golden-honey she cat; Willowkit: tortie and white she cat; Firekit: ginger tom.

Petalnose's kits: Vinekit: brown she cat; Rosekit: light ginger she cat; Lionkit: golden brown tom; Cloverkit: small brown she cat; Silverkit: silver and brown she cat with long teeth

**Elder:**

Smallwhisker: small grey she cat with light amber eyes

**StormClan**

Leader: Nightstar: Black she cat with green eyes

Deputy: Lightning-gaze: Blue grey tom with sharp dark amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Leafstrike: Dark brown she cat

**Warriors: **

Cloudnose: greyish white she cat**  
**

Rainblossom: Dark grey she cat

Darksky: Black she cat

Floodripple: Blue grey tom

Oakthorn- Dark brown tom- Wetpaw

**Queens:**

Mistydew- Pretty silver tabby

Greyfrost: Grey she cat

**Elder: **

Wetnose: grey, ill old tom

**MouseClan:**

Leader: Smallstar: Wise, small brown she cat

Deputy: Brackenstorm: Golden brown tom

Medicine Cat: Bouncewhisper: Deaf, jumpy brown tom- Specklepaw

**Warriors:**

Nutleap: pretty light brown she cat- Grasspaw

Beestep: huge tabby tom

Neetlefoot: small ginger she cat

Spottedflight: tortie and white she cat

Berryflame: Dark ginger she cat

Lionwhisker: Big golden tom- Lilypaw

**Queens:**

Blossomsplash: tortie she cat

Feathercloud: Silver she cat

**Elders:**

Brownfield: Brown old tom

Goldensplash: golden she cat

**SunClan:**

Leader: Goldenstar: A big golden she cat

Deputy: Lakesplash: glossy silver she cat

Medicine Cat: Skygaze: Beautiful Blue grey she cat

**Warriors:**

Forestclaw: A handsome brown tom- Waterpaw

Owlblossom: brown she cat

Birdsong: dark silver she cat

Russetstep: dark ginger she cat

Lionstorm: Big golden tom

Redheart: Pretty dark ginger she cat

Feahterfoot: Blue grey she cat

Grassfang: light brown she cat

**Queen:**

Dappleflower: tortie and white she cat

**Elder:**

Thornfang: Old brown tom

**Cats Outside The Clan**

Apple: Pretty light ginger she cat, pale green eyes.

Dew: blue grey she cat

Frost: Blue grey tom

**Prologue**

Petalnose went outside of the nursery to get some fresh air. It was Leaf-bare and the air was cold, but Petalnose didn't mind. Moments later, her mate Branchleap came to her side.

"What are you doing outside so close to your kitting?!" he asked.

" The nursery was to stuffy, and you don't need to watch over me like a blind kit!" Petalnose teased.

Branchleap's reply was pressing his muzzle against hers. Then he whisper in her ear:

" We'll be parents in a few sunrises."

" I know." Petalnose meowed back.

Branchleap intertwined his tail with her. They sat together and Petalnose looked up at the silverpelt. **_Oh Starclan, let everything go alright!_**

**Chapter 1**

Silverkit woke up a start. She was reminded with the same exciting thought. In one moon, she would be made the best apprentice her clan had ever known. One sunrise ago,their leader, Accornstar, had told them the good news. Beside her, her brother, Lionkit, also woke up with the same excitment in his eyes. It was a one moon wait, but they were to excited to care. It was really early, so she and her brother went back to snuggle close with their mother. But Silverkit didnt go back to sleep.

Silverkit went outside of the nursery and took a gulp of air. The scent of forest made her eyes mist and caused her mind to wander of. She shook her pelt as her sister, Cloverkit called for her. She walked into the clearing and followed her sister to the fresh kill pile. Silverkit sniffed it a bit, then selceted a plump squirrel. They walked over to a shady spot, and laided down. Silverkit took the first bite. " Yum!" she exclaimed as the taste of squirrel burst in her mouth. Cloverkit did the same. As they continued to eat the squirrel, Silverkit started to daydream about catching the squirrel. She was stalking it... no, she was ready to pounce when Cloverkits voice rang into her ear and the squirrel squirmed up a tree.

" Aw, really, I was about to kill a squirrel!" Silverkit complained.

She licked her teeth of the blood, but stopped quickly at Cloverkit looking at them.

"What?" she asked her.

"Well, your teeth are so long and...pointy."Cloverkit finished, still looking at Silverkits teeth.

Silverkit walked over to a puddle, and looked at her teeth._ Just some help to become the greatest leader EVER! _She thought.

"Nah, its nothing."She lied.

They finished eating their food, and went their separate ways. Silvekit bounded to the other side of the clearing, where she found her best friends, Swiftkit and Hazelkit.

" Hey,you guys wanna play a game of moss ball?"She asked the kits.

"Sure!" Swiftlkit replied.

Hazelkit nodded. Silverkit ran back inside the nursery, grabbed her moss ball, and appeared the next moment with it. She padded over to the kits. Swiftlkit was jumping up and down waiting for Silverkit to come, but Hazelkit remained patient. When Silverkit arrived with the moss ball, all she heard was Swiftkit blabbing on and on.

"Can I go first? Oh,please can I go first? Huh, huh,can I,can I,can I?" She blabbed.

"Whatever!" Silverkit replied.

So she passed the moss ball to Swiftkit. The game had finally begun. Swiftkit battered the ball into the air, and swung her paw so it hit it, sending the moss ball to Hazelkit. Hazelkit swiftly raised a paw in the air, allowing the ball to touch her paw, then hitting it in Silverkits direction. The game continued, but at one point, The ball was flying at Silverkit, she got her paw on it, and with all her might, she flung it at Swiftkit, who barely got hit.

"Whoa, Silverkit! Watch it!" She yowled crossly.

"Sorry!" Silverkit said, ducking her head between her paws.

"You know what guys? I think I'm going to cool of by the tree." She said.

Hazelkit gave a small nod, but Swifykit replied:

" No, just keep throwing moss balls at us so we can get our eats taken off from them!" She muttered sarcastically.

Siverkit went under the shade. It was a hot day, and she needed a nap. But the thing was, when she woke up, she wasn't in the same place.

**Chapter 2**

Silverkit looked up. She was in a totally different place. The place smelled of diffferent types of prey, and the stream was caring plenty of water. She winced when a cat put their tail on her soulder. She whirled around. She was staring at a buetiful tortie and white she cat, with kind gentle eyes.

" Who...who are you?" Silverkit studdered.

" I am Spottedleaf, a medicine cat from the old forest." She replied kindly.

Silverkit stared at her some more. Spottedleaf smiled.

" I have come to tell you something, Silverkit. It is about your apprentice ceremony." She said, looking into the distance.

"Yes?" Silverkit said, wanting to hear more.

" Well, just stay the way you are, Silverkit, because...things will want to change after your ceremony." She said, worry in her vioce. " Yes, just stay the same."

Things started to get foggy, and Spottedleaf was fadding. " No, Spottedleaf, stay with..."

The dreamm ended. Silverkit blinked her eyes to the sunlight, and found herself under the shade of a tree, in the clearing.

"Me..."


End file.
